Imperium Mongolskie
Imperium Mongolskie – trzynastowieczne państwo mongolskie, obejmujące ziemie od Morza Czarnego do Pacyfiku. Jego twórcą był Czyngis Chan, który zjednoczył plemiona mongolskie, a w szczytowym momencie rządziło ono 33 milionami kilometrów kwadratowych oraz ponad 100 milionami ludźmi. Szybko jednak stworzony za czasów Czyngis Chana podział imperium na ułusy zamienił się na rzeczywisty jego rozpad na samodzielne państwa. Ostatecznie w 1368 roku Mongołowie stracili władzę w Chinach, co uznaje się za koniec imperium. thumb|Rycina przedstawiająca łuczników Mongolskich. Nazwa Oficjalną nazwą Imperium Mongolskie był Wielki Ułus Mongolski (link=, transkryp. Ikh Mongol Uls). W 1271 roku Kubilaj Chan wprowadził nazwę Cesarstwo Yuan (大元), która znaczy bezpośrednio Chiny. Przed zjednoczeniem Mongołowie nieustannie toczyli między sobą wojny o pastwiska, zwierzęta lub kobiety. Prowadzili także wojny z Ujgurami z zachodu. Na wschodzie znajdował się Chanat Mongolii, zaś na południu rządzili Tatarzy. Początki Człowiek, który zjednoczył Mongołów był początkowo wodzem tylko niewielkiego plemienia. Pomimo tego w trakcie wojny domowej zdołał zjednoczyć ze sobą wszystkie klany, często za pomocą terroru. W 1182 ogłosił się on chanem Mongołów, przyjmując tytuł Czyngis. W 1198 przywrócił on na tron Kereitów Wang-chana, swego sojusznika i równocześnie nestorianina. W 1200 stanęła przeciw niemu koalicja złożona z Merkitów, Najmanów, Ojratów, Tatarów i części Mongołów pod wodzą Dżamuki. W 1202 razem z Wang-chanem pokonał on ten sojusz. Rok później Kereici zostali przyłączeni do Chanatu. W 1205 Dżamuka został złapany i stracony. thumb|Temudżin - człowiek, który zjednoczył wszystkie plemiona mongolskie. W 1206 zwołał on kurułtaj i ogłosił się wielkim chanem. Stolicą uczynił Karakorum. Z łatwością podbił on w 1208 najpierw plemiona południowo syberyjskie, a następnie zwrócił się przeciwko północnochińskiemu cesarstwu Jin, założonego przez Dżurdżenów. Mongolski wódz nie zaatakował najpierw jednak tego państwa, ponieważ musiał ominąć wielki mur chiński. W tym celu podbił pustynne państwo Si Sia (Xi Xia), Mandżurię, a następnie Koreę. Tam Mongołowie po raz pierwszy zobaczyli morze. Korea jednak dopiero w 1259 poddała się całkowicie Mongołom. W 1215 Czyngis Chan skierował swe wojska wprost na stolicę wroga, Pekin. Po drodze Chińczycy ustawiali kolce przeciwko koniom, a z kolei Mongołowie plądrowali i niszczyli wsie. Pomimo stosowania broni chemicznej przez Chińczyków, po długim oblężeniu miasto padło, a jego dowódca popełnił samobójstwo. Wkrótce potem Mongołowie opanowali pozostałą część cesarstwa i w między czasie podbili bez walki Ujgurystan, skąd przejęto pismo. W 1218 podbili oni chanat Kara-Kitajki. Potem nastąpiły czasy pokoju, które zostały przerwane z powodu zabicia dyplomatów wysłanych do cesarza Chorezmu, państwa w Azji Środkowej. W tej kampanii Mongołowie oprócz jazdy używali także chińskiej piechoty i maszyn oblężniczych. Po 1220 Czyngis Chan błyskawicznie opanował tereny dzisiejszego Uzbekistanu, Turkmenistanu, Kirgistanu, Tadżykistanu, Kazachstanu, Afganistanu, Iranu. Później jeźdźcy ze stepów podbili Gruzję, a także Ruś po bitwie nad Kałką. Następnie przeprowadzili udaną kampanię przeciwko Bułgarom Kamskim. W 1227 roku zmarł Czyngis Chana podczas oblężenia stolica państwa Tangutów. Równocześnie prowadzono również udane tłumienie rebelii w Korei. frame|left|Piramidy w Si Sia.frame|Pismo mongolskie powstałe w oparciu o alfabet ujgurski. Wielu chanów i dalsze podboje Po śmierci Czyngis Chana jego kraj podzielono na ułusy, które dały początek ordom: Złotej, na zachodzie, Ilchanat Perski, Białą Ordę na terenie dawnego Chorezmu i Chiny, których władca był równocześnie zwierzchnikiem innych chanów. Jego bezpośrednim następcą został Tołuj. Za jego panowania podbito część Afganistanu. W 1229 chanem został obwołany Ugedej. Zdobył Urgencz, pobił Dżurdżenów. W 1236 podbił on Gruzję, co spowodowało jej rozpad na księstwa. Wielki najazd na Europę W styczniu 1240 Mongołowie najechali Europę. Spustoszyli Polskę (bitwa pod Legnicą). Zniszczyli Opole i Racibórz, potem spustoszyli Morawy. Tymczasem druga armia mongolska skierowała się na Węgry. Armia mongolska w celu wsparcia drugiego trzonu wycofała się z Moraw i zaatakowała Królestwo Węgier. 11 kwietnia na równinie Mohi pokonali oni władcę Węgier, Belę I. Potem skierowali się na południe i zajęli Budę, Chorwację i Slawonię potem Bułgarię, zmuszając ją do hołdu sobie. Kiedy szykowali się do do zaatakowania Zachodniej Europy, dowiedzieli się o śmierci Wielkiego Chana. Skierowali się na Wołoszczyznę oraz Mołdawię i wrócili do kraju. Wielki najazd nie spowodował znaczących zmian terytorialnych. W tym samym roku po raz pierwszy najechali oni Tybet. Na czas wyborów chana regentką została Töregene-katun. Jej następcą został Gujuk. Przyjął on poselstwo z Europy, w skład którego wchodził m.in. Benedykt Polak. 26 czerwca 1243 Mongołowie pokonali Sułtanat Rumu po bitwie pod Kose Dag. Jednak kraj mimo złożenia hołdu ten nie zamierzał się poddać i w 1256 znów został pokonany. Anatolia zaczęła bezpośrednio podlegać Mongołom. Tymczasem władca zmarł w czasie wyprawy na Europę. Po jego śmiercią regentką została jego żona, Oguł Kajmysz. Zażądała on od Francji, by złożyła jej hołd. W 1251 chanem został obwołany Mongke, który zajął Bagdad w 1258 i najechał Syrię. Wcześniej, w 1257 Berke został chanem Złotej Ordy i oderwał się od ułusu mongolskiego. Założył dynastię Ilchanidów. Wcześniej zdobył Kijów. W 1260 Mongołowie najechali Ziemię Świętą, w czym wspomagali ich chrześcijanie, jednak zostali odparci. Wojna domowa w Imperium Mongolskim thumb|right|250px|Dowódca buntowników W 1260 po śmierci chana zaczęto zwoływać kurułtaj. Tymczasem 4 czerwca na granicy mongolsko-chińskiej Kubilaj Chan zwołał kurułtaj w mieście Szagtu i obwołał się chanem. Tymczasem na jesieni na północy na wieść o tym chanem obwołano Ariq Boge. Po jego stronie stanęła Złota Orda i Czatagajowie. Po stronie Kubilaj Chana stanęli Ilchanidzi, głównie ze względu na konflikt ze Złotą Ordą. Przerzucił on natychmiast swe siły na północ, pokonując rywala nad rzeką Ongin. Zdołał on także rozbić bunt w Szansi. Część zwolenników Arig Boge dostała się do niewoli, część wycofała się na północ. Jednak ich próby przejęcia inicjatywy skończyły się po przegranej pod Kanczou. Jednak potem Arig przeprosił Kubilaja, co przyniosło pokój. Już rok później jego siły uderzył nagle i zajął Karakorum. Na południu Gobi jego armia powstrzymała brata Kubilaja, jednak sam chan zabronił dalej atakować przeciwnika. Postawił on na wygłodzenie przeciwnika, w wyniku czego Arig musiał się wycofać na zachód. Tutaj przeszedł na stronę Kubilaja Czagtaida Ałguj. W 1262 pokonał on armię Ariqa i sam rozpuścił swe wojska. Jednak potem wróg zakontratakował i zajął Ałmałyk. Zaczęli oni masowo mordować miejscową ludność, co ostatecznie spowodowało, iż część jego armii przeszła na stronę Kubilaj Chana. Tymczasem Ałguj naprawił swoje stosunki z muzułmanami, otrzymał od nich pieniądze i w 1263 ruszyła na Ariqa. Zamknął on go wraz z Kubilajem w kleszczach i rok później ten poddał się. Dano mu łaskę i puszczono z życiem. Kubilaj Chan frame|Portret Kubilaja (Kubiłaja). W końcu władcą chińskim został wnuk Czyngis Chana, Kubilaj Chan, który przeniósł w 1254 stolicę do odbudowanego Pekinu, wprowadził chińskie prawo i obyczaje. Podbił on najpierw (po długiej kampanii) cesarstwu Sung w południowych Chinach, którą pokonał w 1279, potem Tybet, uzależnił część Indochin. Tymczasem w Mongolii Zewnętrznej na nowo wybuchł bunt. Na czele buntowników stanął Chajdu. Wykorzystał on niezadowolenie Mongołów z przeniesienia stolicy do Pekinu i sinizacji kultury. Zjednoczył on wszystkich chanów Azji Środkowej i w 1275 zaatakował Kubilaja. Wojna trwała aż do jego śmierci. Składała się ona głównie z małych potyczek i wypadów. Po jego stronie stanęli i muzułmanie, i nestorianie i tengriści. Do walki z nimi Kubilaj Chan zaciągnął kawalerię kipczacką. Po stronie buntowników był też Naja, który na swych sztandarach umieścił krzyż. Po pokonaniu ich zaczął on też wprowadzać do swego imperium chrześcijaństwo. Jednym z epizodów tego było zaproszenie do imperium Marco i Maffeo Polo. Europejczycy jednak się spóźnili. Kubilaj Chan wybrał buddyzm. W 1301 wojna się skończyła, a ostatnie gminy chrześcijańskie wegetowały do 1368. Pod panowaniem Kubilaj Chana, w odróżnieniu od Czyngis Chana, kraj rozwijał się gospodarczo. Wspierano rzemiosło, odnawiano i budowano pałace. Pekin musiał zrobić niesamowite wrażenie na Europejczyków, powstał nawet na ten temat poemat "Kubilaj Chan". Za jego panowania odbudowana zniszczony Pekin (Dadu), zbudowano też Xanadu - letnią stolicę chana. Chan wydawał metalowe paszporty, umożliwiające podróż po całym imperium. Kubilaj Chan przeprowadził także dwie nieudanie kampanie morskie - na Jawę, rządzoną przez dynastię Madźahapit i przeciwko Japonii - tam jego olbrzymią flotę pokonał Boski Wiatr, czyli kamikaze. Udało się za to Mongołom zając dwa wietnamskie królestwa - Annam i Czampę. Po śmierci w 1294 tego władcy Imperium zaczęło się powoli rozpadać. W 1297 Mongołom zhołdowano Birmę, jednak było to przejściowe. Próby odbudowany Imperium mongolskiego Pod koniec XIII wieku Kajdu obwołał się na kurułtaju Wielkim Chanem. Dzięki wielu wojnom zyskał on władzę nad Turkiestanem oraz częścią Syberii. W 1301 zaatakował ona Karakorum, rządzone przez następcę Kubilaja, Temura. Jednak jego armii zadano ciężkie straty, a on sam zmarł w wyniku odniesionych ran. Próby odbudowy potęgi spełzły na niczym. W 1304 na zjeździe w Persławie ustanowiono nowy ustrój Imperium - miała to być federacja niezależnych państwa pod nominalną zwierzchnością cesarza Yuan. Szybko jednak okazało się, że zwierzchność ta była naprawdę nominalna. Rządy Mongołów w Chinach Po rozpadzie imperium Mongołowie nadal rządzili Chinami jako dynastia Yuan. Dwór mongolski bardzo się sinizował, używał języka chińskiego (choć językiem administracji pozostał mongolski). Rozwijał się buddyzm, budowano świątynie. Rozwijał się handel i gospodarka. Jednak ludność Chin nadal pozostawała niezadowolona, gdyż władza wprowadziła podział ludności na Mongołów, sojuszników, Chińczyków i Chińczyków Południowych. W XIV wieku nastąpiła inflacja i kryzys gospodarczy. Dodatkowo nałożyły się na to klęski żywiołowe, powodzie, które utrudniły kontakt stolicy z terenami rolniczymi. Próbowano zboże dostarczać statkami, jednak padały one łupem piratów. W 1356 wybuchł Bunt Czerwonych Turbanów. Zbuntowały się tysiące chłopów na północy Chin. Pomimo użycia wielu jednostek, w tym ruskich do tłumienia powstań, w 1368 powstańcy zdobyli Pekin, a ich przywódca został pierwszym cesarzem z dynastii Ming. Dynastia Yuan nadal jednak rządziła Mongolią. Epidemia czarnej śmierci Jednym z wymienianych powodów regresu Imperium mongolskiego była epidemia czarnej śmierci. Rozpoczęła się ona w Chinach, powodując śmierć 1/3 ludności Chin. W 1334 roku jest ona notowana w prowincji Hubei. Następnie rozprzestrzeniała się ona wraz z żołnierzami i handlarzami Imperium mongolskiego. Spowodowała ona zastój w handlu i przecięcie szlaków komunikacyjnych. W 1346 dotarła ona do Europy. Państwa reliktowe Imperium Mongolskiego Złota Orda Złota Orda oddzieliła się od ułusu mongolskiego w 1257, a chan Ozbeg przechrzcił ją na islam. Potem Złota Orda się rozpadła. Powstało wiele chanatów: * Chanat Syberyjski powstały około 1490; zajęty przez Rosję w 1589. Dał początek Tatarom syberyjskim; * Chanat Kazański powstał 1438, zlikwidowany przez Rosję w 1552. Dał początek współczesnym Tatarom Nadwołżańskim; * Chanat Astrachański powstały w 1466, w 1554 anektowany przez Iwana Groźnego; * Orda Nogajska położona na wschodnich wybrzeżu Morza Kaspijskiego. Została pokona przez Kałmuków, lud mongolski, który w XVII wieku wyruszył w wędrówkę z rodzinnych ziem na północ od Tybetu. Ostatecznie w 1770 Nogajowie zostali wysiedleni na Przedkaukazie; * Chanat Krymski przetrwał najdłużej z nich wszystkich; spowodował upadek ostatecznie Złotej Ordy. Najeżdżał Polskę i Litwę, biorąc mieszkańców w jasyr. Dostał się w strefę wpływów Imperium osmańskiego, dzięki wsparciu jego wojsk bronił się przed Polską i Litwą. Ostatecznie upadł w 1783, anektowany przez Katarzynę Wielką. Chanat Czagatajski Powstał z ułusu Czagataja. Jego stolica znajdowała się w Ałmałyku. Obejmował on tereny Turkiestanu. W 1290 podbili oni część Ujgurów. Chanat ten jednak rozpadł się na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku. Na zachodzie powstał Zachodni Chanat Czagataidów, jednak nie przetrwał on za długo, podbite przez Timura Wielkiego. Na wschodzie powstało państwo Mogułów, które przetrwało do 1462. Ostatnią jego pozostałością był Chanat Jarkencki, który został anektowany przez Dżungarów w 1678. Ilchanidzi, Timurydzi i Mogołowie Ilchanidzi początkowo rządzili terenami Persji, jednak wskutek wojen domowych rozpadli się na wiele królestw. Wykorzystał to Timur Wielki, wywodzący się z Samarkandy, który podbił Persję. Zajął Mezopotamię i próbował odbudować potęgę Imperium Mongolskiego. Uzależnił Anatolię, najechał Złotą Ordę, zdobył Delhi, wyprawiał się w głąb Azji. Zmarł w trakcie planowania wyprawy do Chin. Po nim Timurydzi rządzili jeszcze kilkadziesiąt lat północno-wschodnią Persją. Z Timurydów wywodzili się Mogołowie - nazywani tak ze względu na pokrewieństwo między ich władcą Baburem, a Czyngis-Chanem. Po bitwie pod Panitem podbił on Indie. Mogołowie rządzili w Indiach do 1858, kiedy podbili ich Brytyjczycy. Dynastia Yuan Po obaleniu dynastii Yuan w Chinach rządziła ona nadal w Mongolii. Początkowo używali oni tytułu cesarza Chin, jednak potem zrezygnowali z niego. W 1402 zniesiono nazwę Yuan. Potem rozpadli się oni na wiele państewek, m.in. Dżungarów, a członkowie dynastii zachowali tylko nominalną władzę. Pomimo prób odbudowy imperium, w 1635 jego władca zrzekł się tytułu chana, a kraj zajęli Mingowie, a potem Qingowie. Organizacja imperium thumb|right|250px|Podział administracyjny dynastii Yuan Imperium Mongolskie po rządach Czyngis Chana została podzielone na tzw. ułusy - każdy był rządzony przez jednego władzę, a wszystkie (później teoretycznie) podlegały władzy Wielkiego Chana, który rządził Chinami i Mongolią. Po rozpadzie imperium część ułusów przekształciła się w samodzielne państwa. Z kolei ułusy dzieliły się na prowincje, prowincje na obwody, obwody na prefektury, a prefektury na powiaty. Według hipotezy rosyjskich historyków Złota Orda dzieliła się na 10 prowincji: 1.Chiwa lub Chorezm, 2.Kumania i Kipczak, 3.Chazaria, 4. Krym, 5.Azow, 6.Czerkiesja, 7.Bułgaria, 8.Wołoszczyzna, 9.Alania, 10.Ruś. Po śmierci chana zwoływano tzw. kurułtaj, podczas którego chanowie wybierali nowego władcę imperium. Był to ktoś z rodziny Czyngis Chana. Praktyka monarchii elekcyjnej nie była obca na stepie, stosowali ją już Ujgurzy. Na czas wyboru panował regent, którym nierzadko bywała kobieta. Twórcą administracji Imperium był Yelu Chucai, chiński astrolog. Podzielił on Chiny na 10 okręgów. Wprowadzono tzw. podatek pogłówny, który obowiązywał wszystkich oprócz mnichów. Urzędnicy musieli pisać egzaminy, ale przyjmowano tam też niewolników. Ogólnie reforma objęła ok. połowę gospodarstw w Chinach. W 1231 roku prawo to rozciągnięto na całe Imperium mongolskiego. Mongołowie też musieli płacić pogłówne, w wysokości 1% bydła w wypadku pasterzy i 10% zbiorów w wypadku rolników. Zreformowano także pocztę. Wprowadzono tzw. stacje kurierskie, wyposażone w zapasy żywności. Marco Polo przekazuje nam informacje, że system ten był znacznie skuteczniejszy niż w Europie. Handel thumb|right|250px|Środkowoazjatycki fragment jedwabnego szlaku Imperium Mongolskie od początku wspierało handel. Czyngis Chan miał u siebie wielu zagranicznych kupców, którzy służyli jako dyplomaci, handlarze, przekazywali mu wiadomości o innych krajach. Kupcy otrzymywali żelazne listy, dzięki którym mogli bezpiecznie podróżować przez Wielki Ułus Mongolski. Najważniejszym szlakiem handlowym Imperium był jedwabny szlak. Ciągnął się od Bizancjum i Akki, przez Persję, Bucharę i Samarkandę, pustynię Takla Makan do Chin. Dzięki jedwabnemu szlakowi w XIII wieku zaszła tzw. archaiczna globalizacja, a wiedza Europejczyków o Chinach zwiększyła się. Szlakiem tym podróżował np. Marco Polo, wysłany przez papieża, z drugiej zaś strony Europę zwiedził chiński podróżnik Bar Sauma. Obok niego funkcjonowała położona bardziej na północ trasa (przez miasto Saraj), która podróżował Benedykt Polak oraz Wilhelm z Rubruk. W większości wypadków jednak towarów nie przewoził jeden kupiec, lecz przekazywali je sobie oni w dużych miastach. Z tego powodu osiągały one ekstrawaganckie ceny. Tą politykę kontynuował Ugedej i Gujuk. Kupcy sprowadzali do stolicy różne egzotyczne towary, często też służyli jako poborcy podatkowi. W latach 50. XIII wieku Mongke Chan postanowił ograniczyć korupcję i pranie brudnych pieniędzy. Wysyłał swoich ludzi, by kontrolowali handel. Upadek Imperium Mongolskiego spowodował rozbicie jedwabnego szlaku pomiędzy mniejsze państwa, co spowodowało zmniejszenie się kontaktów Chin z Europą. Gospodarka Początkowo podboje mongolskie powodowały zniszczenie gospodarki miejscowych krajów, jednak potem Mongołowie doprowadzili do rozwoju gospodarczego podległych rejonów. W Chinach powstało wiele kopalni soli i srebra. Kopalnie srebra powodowały niestety osiadanie się dużej ilości tlenku ołowiu, co zaskutkowało zniszczeniem środowiska, szczególnie w regionie YunnanMary Beth Griggs: Kublai Khan and Mongols were terrible polluters. Mongołowie tworzyli specjalne silosy do przechowywania nadmiaru zboża, które było wydawane chłopom w czasie klęsk żywiołowych i wojen. Chłopi w Imperium Mongolskim organizowali się w tzw. spółdzielnie rolnicze, składające się zazwyczaj z 50 gospodarstw, opierające się na samopomocyLife in China under Mongol Rule: For Peasanters. Religia thumb|right|250px|Religie w Imperium Mongolskim W Imperium Mongolskim panowała niespotykana w Europie tolerancja religijna. Żyło tu dużo przedstawicieli wielu religii. Pod sztandarami dowódców byli wszelcy wyznawcy. Tengryzm Tengryzm był pierwotną religią turecką, rozpowszechnioną wśród wszystkich ludów ałtajskich już od czasów Hunów. Jednak do XIII wieku uległ on poważnym przekształceniom. Tengryzm był klasycznym przykładem wierzeń dualistycznych. Mongołowie wierzyli w moc dobrą nieba - Tengri i moc złą ziemi. Mongołowie raczej się nie modlili. Nestorianizm Nestorianizm był związany z tzw. kościołami wschodnimi, częścią chrześcijaństwa. Szczególnie rozpowszechnił się on wśród Ujgurów oraz Kereitów. Po rozwoju Imperium mongolskiego wielu nestorian weszło w skład ich armii, było urzędnikami i walczyło, np. w żółtej krucjacie. Jednak po upadku buntu Naji nestorianie zaczęli masowo uciekać z Mongolii, szczególnie do Rusi. Islam Szczególnie wielu muzułmanów w Imperium Mongolskim mieszkało na terenie Azji Środkowej oraz Persji. Potem islam jako oficjalną religię przyjęła zachodnia część Imperium - w 1312 zrobił to w Złotej Ordzie Ozbeg. W 1295 zrobił to władca Ilchanidów, Mahmud Ghazan. Buddyzm Buddyzm był religią dominującą w chińskich rejonach Imperium Mongolskiego oraz Tybecie. W XVI wieku pod wypływem Ałtan Chana stał się on religią państwową Mongolii. Języki imperium Język mongolski Język mongolski jest jednym z języków z grupy ałtajskich. Nie znamy zabytków tego języka sprzed panowania Czyngis Chana. Najprawdopodobniej wywodził się on z jednego z wielu tamtejszych dialektów, najprawdopodobniej plemienia Czyngis Chana. Język turecki Język turecki (języki tureckie) był w wielu rejonach imperium lingua franca. W zasadzie było wiele języków tureckich: kazachski, tatarski, ujgurski, turkmeński, kirgiski, czagatajski i wiele innych. Na przykład korespondencja chana z papieżem była w języku tureckim. Język chiński Po tym jak Kubilaj Chan rozpoczął proces sinizacji imperium chiński stał się podstawowym językiem w kraju. Po chińsku pisano dokumenty, rozmawiano, tworzono inskrypcję. Przez cały okres jednak był on używany w administracji razem z mongolskim. Język perski Język perski był oficjalnym językiem w południowo-zachodniej części Imperium, poza tym był on też szeroko używany w Chinach, szczególnie w środowiskach muzułmańskich. Istnieją przesłanki, że w czasie pobytu Marco Polo w Chinach obracał sę on właśnie w środowiskach mówiących tym językiem. Historiografia Imperium Mongolskiego Istnieją dwie najważniejsze kroniki Mongołów: Tajna historia Mongołów Tajna historia Mongołów została wydana około 1240 roku i była zapisana alfabetem ujgurskim. Powstałą ona najprawdopodobniej na dworze jakiegoś arystokraty mongolskiego, widać w niej silne wpływy stronnictwa staromongolskiego. Po upadku dynastii Yuan w 1368 roku została przetłumaczona na chiński, w takiej też formie przetrwała do dziś. Zawiera ona historię Mongołów od czasów najdawniejszych, wiele tekstów poetyckich oraz dialogów. Tarich-e mobarak-e Ghazani Autorem Tarich-e mobarak-e Ghazani był Raszid ad-Din, perski historyk, uważany za jednego z najlepszych w tym kraju dziejopisarzy. Na przełomie XIII i XIV wieku zlecił mu jej napisanie Mahmud Ghazan, tak by zawierała historię imperium od czasów Czyngis-Chana. Zebrał on fragmenty pochodzące od różnych autorów, korzystał z tradycji ustnej, kronik mongolskich oraz chrześcijańskich. Potem zostało ono poszerzone. Kronika był stronnicza, gdyż faworyzowała przodków panującego ówcześnie władcy, krytykuje ją m.in. Lew Gumilow. Ciekawostki: * Imperium mongolskie było największym państwem w dziejach świata, nie licząc brytyjskiego; * wśród oddziałów oblężniczych popularne były Hui-Hui Pao, co oznacza muzułmańską katapultę; * pomimo strachu jaki Mongołowie wywoływali w Europie, Europejczycy starali się utrzymywać z nimi przyjazne stosunku, gdyż stanowili oni przeciwwagę dla muzułmanów. Mongołowie pomagali Europejczykom w utrzymaniu władzy w Ziemi Świętej, a Europejczycy wysyłali poselstwa do Karakorum (np. Benedykt Polak); * podczas oblężenia Pekinu Mongołowie używali jedwabnych ubrań jako pancerzy przeciwko strzałom. * szacuje się, że podboje mongolskie pochłonęły łącznie od 40 do 70 milionów ofiar od 1206 do 1324 roku. Plasuje je to na drugim miejscu (po II wojnie światowej) pod względem liczby ofiar. Bibliografia * Tajna historia Mongołów * Lew Gumilow: Śladami cywilizacji wielkiego stepu * Marco Polo: Opisanie świata en:Mongol Empire Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Chin Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Mongolii Kategoria:Geografia historyczna Rosji Kategoria:XIII wiek n.e Kategoria:XIV wiek n.e